Firearm the newest Brave Police
by Katie Gibbs
Summary: Firearm is the newest Brave Police bot, however, but to some incedent in the past she may not be what people expected out her. She now has to do whatever it takes to fix the past in hopes for a better future for herself and her new family. Brave up! Firearm!
1. Chapter 1

_**Name: BP1013**_

_**Gender of creation: Female Robot**_

_**Age: 2 Years, 3 weeks, 5 days**_

_**Height: (A foot shorter then Deckerd, and I don't know how tall he is…)**_

_**Weight: Not available (Like a woman would tell how much she weighs)**_

_**Personality (Supposedly to be): She might be shy upon waking, uneasy with the world around her, but with the battle programming she will also serious and ready for what is to come.**_

_**Specialties (Supposedly to be): Hopefully, she will be an excellent sniper, prefect at hand-to-hand combat, expert with a sword, a great protector and defender, and willing to help when needed.**_

_**Faults: Unknown**_

_**Creators: As far as we know, their identities are kept a secret till further notice.**_

* * *

The woman sighed as she read the papers just handed to her. This was a new Brave Police robot; she is supposedly to be the last of the others that failed… The last of three….

She was a split image of her sisters, but more controlled compared to the others.

'Please don't let her fail us now…'

The female robot was a new trial, the assumption was that an all male team will fight more then a team with a "level headed female" on the team.

The director wanted to test this theory…

She smirked as she finished her report and saved it, 'Juuzo just wants to see the team interact with a female that is like them.' She giggled.

All that was left was to give him the file, and pray that the poor female robot can handle what is to come.

* * *

"How are her systems today?" A female scientist asked the male looking at her system readings.

"Better now that she hears you… But she still refuses to wake up." He chuckled as he turned to his friend. He points out the spike in the femme bot's mental readings.

"She still won't huh? How did they get Deckerd to wake up?" She questions as she climbs to look at the female bots face. Her glass eyes were dark, and her face was peaceful in her 'sleep'.

"He had a friend… She does not at the moment, but we have faith in her. Let's hope she knows that."

The woman pulled out a small can of paint to finish the detailing of the robot's armor.

She pulled out a little brush and dipped it in the light rose pink paint.

Finally she lightly painted her creation's bottom lip to complete the painting process.

She stopped to look over her whole new body as the paint dried before adding the gloss paint.

The female robot was based off a female police officer; much like Deckerd was based off of a male officer.

But her colors were different by ten fold.

She is scarlet red, and her red armor reached her shoulders, and stopped at her pelvis turning then to gray short like design, her legs were white, but at her knees they changed to black to resemble black knee high boots, they were low heeled for easy running.

Her arms were white, but her hands were black up to her fingers, which were silver.

Finally her helmet was like Deckerd's, only red with no Brave Police symbol. Her whole frame was slimed down to give her the look of a female and to add a feminine touch, Ami just finished her lip coloring.

She sighed as she started to paint on the gloss like paint to make her pink lip shine.

"You are almost ready to meet your new team, but you seem scared to leave us…" She whispered to the female robot.

The robot did not respond due to her comatose state.

"She's still downloading everything she need before she's ready, that might be the reason she hasn't awaken." The male scientist suggested.

"Perhaps…" The female said stepping down off the metal slab her creation stayed on.

"Let's call it a night… Maybe tomorrow she will decide whether she will wake up for us by then…" He sighs at the sad look on his friends face.

They've worked hard on this for months but sadly her sisters were not as successful…

They hopped she, at the most would be able to pull through for them.

"Agreed." She gathered her stuff and shut off the lights in the room before following her friend out of the room and leaving her creation for the night.

* * *

At midnight, her eyes on-lined.

She looked around in the dark room; she shivered in fear and leaned up.

"Sha-Sha?" She called out.

A sudden meow caught her attention, and she relaxed her stiff body.

Two yellow eyes, welcomed her. A Black furred creature swiftly made her way to the robot in the dark. She purred as the robot quickly lifted her up into her hold and she softly and slowly petted her.

"Sha-Sha… They might be losing their faith in me… But I don't want to be sent away… I don't want them to fail either… What do I do, little friend?" She spoke softly, her voice was like a child's, soft and if you didn't listen closely her soft voice would be lost in the wind.

The fat black cat continued to purr as the red robot petted her gently, she knew not to expect her to answer her. The cat was always a listener more then a responder.

She only sighed as she turned to the window and looked at her reflection. She touched her painted lip. Her eyes glittered in wonder; it wasn't too long ago when she was just a work in progress. Now… She was almost a full grown woman robot, ready to face the world all on her own.

But in all honesty, the world frightened, she wanted to stay with her creators and yet she wanted out of the ever shrinking room she was in. Sha-Sha continued to purr as she lay on her friend's leg, resting her acing body with her soon to be born twins.

She was well aware of her furry friend's condition, at first she was in awe as the little ones grew in the little creature, she wasn't sure how it happened but didn't care, soon she'd have more friends.

She then thought back to the people who created her. 'I can't let them down…'

* * *

She spent a few hours using all her new strength testing her limbs, once every movement was figured out, she took a deep breath and moved her legs over the side of the medical brenth.

She took a breath and pushed herself to her feet. She stumbled and fell face first. "Ahh!" BAM!

The poor bot whimpered as she pushed herself up. "Oww…"

The black cat meowed sadly as she watched her large friend try and move herself to where she can stand on her own. She managed to stand, 'First step! Stand! Now… To take my first step…'

She sighed and slowly lifted her foot and quickly slammed it on the ground in front of her. She wobbled and forced herself to take another step.

'I'm getting it!' she smiled happily as she walked awkwardly to the wall on the other side of the room.

When her fingers touched the wall, she was overjoyed!

"Sha-Sha! I did it! I can walk!" She cried to her little furry friend.

The cat just meowed and licked her paw to clean her face. The young bot happily kept practicing as she walked all around the room.

She spent so long perfecting her walking, she lost track of the time. She was making her way back to her brenth when she heard a small gasp.

"Oh, My…" It was her female creator!

She, herself, gasped and lost her balance. She stumbled right into the floor and landed face first into the floor… Again…

After the ground gave a shake, the human scientist ran to her creation. "A-Are you alright? Are you damaged?" She asked worriedly.

The young bot looked to her human creator, with a blink of her optics she pushed herself up to where she was sitting on her rear, rubbing her head. "I'm okay…" She muttered.

She looked to her female creator, she looked around 35, long brown hair, forest green eyes, and an average of 5"7 feet tall.

She looked at her and tilted her head, "Are you my… C-Creator?" She asked shyly.

"Creator? You mean like a mother?"

The young femme ponders for a second, but nods. This woman brought her to life, made her, and even cared for her, so she would be her mother… Right?

"Well! I suppose, I mean I did make you… So…" She sighs, "Yes, in a way I am like your mother."

The femme smiles warmly. "What would you prefer me to call you? 'Creator' or 'Mother'?"

The woman blushed at the thought of actually being called a mother. "H-How about you call me Ami? Okay?"

"A-Ami? Ami-Smapi?" The femme says testing the sound of her name on her glossa. "Okay, Ami-Sampi, b-but what about me? What do I call myself?"

Ami looked at the femme. She was like a child, like someone she knew long ago…

"Firearm…" she whispered. The femme perked at the sound of her whisper.

"Firearm can be your name." Ami said a little louder for her to hear. The femme was quite at first.

Ami feared she didn't like the name, but she really wished she did. Finally the femme looked to her and smiled lightly, "I like my name, thank you Ami-Sampi."

The woman smiled and sighed relived that the young bot liked the name she had suggested.

"Come on my dear, can you stand?" Ami asked the young bot to stand up.

Firearm slowly stood up and followed the human to a larger room, there were hundreds of computers. She felt shy as she watched humans look up at her and whisper among themselves. Firearm sat on an open brenth and waited as Ami hooked her up to other computers to check her vitals, and other programs.

She waited patiently as they analyzed her systems; she watched as Ami talked to other scientist and she watched closely as she typed on a computer and made a call to someone call 'Yuuta'.

'Who is Yuuta? What's going on? Why did Ami-Sampi bring me here? I don't understand.' She thought to herself.

Ami looked at the young bots face, she looked utterly lost. She gently touched the femme's leg and offered her comfort.

Firearm looked down at her and sighed calming her racing mind. She forced a small smile and slowly petted her small black cat.

Ami chuckled as the black cat sitting contently on her lap. Suddenly the alarm went off. Firearm looked around at the red, blinking lights, and the loud sirens going off around the lab.

Ami cursed and started locking the whole building down, in hopes of slowing the person or people breaking in lab.

Firearm stood up, ripping off the wires that were connected to her systems.

Her inner systems powered up, the protocols that were installed during her resting time instantly powered up by 10X's the normal rate of the original Brave Police.

Firearm's face hardens at the threat, and her hand shifted to her thigh where a gun holster sat.

Before anyone could act, the wall of the lab exploded! Everyone panicked and scattered around trying to escape the burning lab.

Ami was the only one that stayed in place next to Firearm as she pulled out her pistol and held it up at the source of the explosion.

A giant robot-like tentacle shot out and wrapped itself around Ami's waist. She screamed as she was pulled toward the hole in the wall.

"Ami!" Firearm tried to grab the metal arm.

However before she could grasp it, another arm like it smacked her away. She hit the wall and gasped in pain as she dropped her pistol.

"So… You're the new bot…" A cruel voice said making the femme look up with anger in her eyes.

"Let her go!" She shouted.

"I can't do that sadly… Miss Ami is needed for a little… Experiment of mine… I do apologize, but time is running short, I must leave for now. However my dear… I do hope to see you again… If you live…" The cruel voice said as something was suddenly tossed in the room with her.

She looked at small contraptions. "Grenades!" She gasped as she shot up and covered her face. They exploded.

She was knocked back against the wall but this time, the wall gave out and landed on her as she was knocked out.

Sha-Sha came out of her hiding spot; she looked around the ruined lab. No humans remained, all were captured. Her friend was covered in bricks and she noticed the way her leg sparked and leaked black liquid. She walked up to her friend and started meowing loudly, hoping some one would hear her and help her injured friend.

* * *

**Okay, this is my first time trying to write a story for an anima! Please be nice about it! I'm still a little nervous about this story. **

**Anyway! Please review! I need to know if I need to fix anything, cause I know somehow, somewhere I made a small mistake. I hope to get a review on it soon! And I will work on the second chapter as soon as I can!**

**Peace!**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


	2. Chapter 2

The building was in flames, the sky was filled with smoke and ash fell from the sky.

A patrol car, dump truck, crane, and power shovel speed to the scene. The patrol car lets out a child before changing to stand as a giant mech.

"W-What happened here?" The boy looked up at the burning building, as he looked around he noted not a wall was left standing and not a computer was left in tact.

"Look for anything! Survivors! Clues! Just make sure no one is hurt!" The boy shouted.

"Yokay!" The mech said saluting as he raced off to inform his companions.

* * *

After informing his friends where to start, he wondered off looking around for anything. So far, nothing was found.

Who ever did this, took extreme care of looking for anything that would have given them away. And they were good, nothing was found…

"Mrow! Meow! Mrow!" He pauses and turns to look around for the source of the sound.

"Mrow! Meow! Mrow!"

The mech finally stopped when he spotted a black cat just crying out. She was sitting next to a pile of ruble, and something red poked out of the gray bricks.

He instantly made his way over to the cat. The cat was startled and started to hiss at the mech in fright.

"Deckard? Where are you?" A call on his com link startled him.

"I think I found something," He moved a few brick away and discovered it was an arm.

"Or someone…" He breathed.

The cat suddenly started hissing violently. He backed off and watched as the cat stayed close to the red arm.

She seemed to calm down when he backed off; this cat knew something he didn't…

Despite how the cat felt about him helping, he had to ignore her and started digging out the body that was buried under the ruble.

He instantly set to work, and the cat near threw a hissy fit trying to protect her hurt friend.

After avoiding the cat, that nearly attacked his hands multiple times, he managed to reveal the body under the ruble. "A femme…"

She was covered in dust, and she was injured. "A femme… A femme here?"

He lifted her up gently; she wasn't heavy at all…

"Deckard!"

"McCrane, call for a trailer." He said turning to face his friend.

When McCrane spotted the femme he froze. "A femme?"

"Injured, please call for the trailer." Deckard said as he shifted the unnamed femme in his arms.

"Yokay…" McCrane instantly commed for a trailer immediately.

Deckard looked down at the injured femme in his arms. "What happened here?" He asked the unconscious femme.

The black cat looked up at the patrol bot and sat at his feet with an all knowing look on her face.

McCrane came back with the trailer and he helped Deckard lay her in the trailer for transportation back to Brave Police HQ.

"Deckard, what about the cat?" McCrane asked as he lifted up the little hissing cat.

"Bring her along; she might belong to the femme." He sighed as he looks at the spitting and now yowling cat.

"To think… They are the only ones that know what happened here…" McCrane said as he handed the cat to one of the human officers.

"What do you think she saw?" He turned to his boss and friend.

"I don't know McCrane, but I worry… With all the damage that was done here, do we really want her to recall all that happened before her? She is still considered a 'New born' to this world…" Deckard said as he recalled the call about how she just woke up, ready to face the world after hiding herself in fear of the world itself.

McCrane nods in thought; she was still a child by their standards, but to humans? Who knew what the others would say…

"Get her to base, repair any damage. Hopefully she can help us when she wakes up." Deckard says and the trailer takes off toward their home town.

"Yokay." McCrane takes off after the trailer leaving Deckard to pounder about what was going to happen next.

"Deckard!" Yuuta shouted as he raced toward his best friend.

"Yuuta, did you find something?" He bent down to lift up his friend as he held something out for the mech to see.

"It's all we could find, it's slightly worn, but we should be able to find something on it!" He held up a square disk with the label 'Brave Police Fire-'the rest of the label was burned off.

* * *

**I know this is super short! Im so sorry! T.T**

**I didnt even know it was this short till i read through it myself. Sadly ****I can't add more till the next chapter. Please enjoy it, and leave me a review! Again sorry its so short.**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

Firearm groaned as she powered up her optics, she scanned the area around her. She jolted up when the area was unfamiliar to her.

"W-Where am I?" She breathed frightened.

She suddenly hears a soft purring, "Sha-Sha!" She cried out.

The small black cat was lying in a plush cat bed; food and water close by, however untouched.

She looked up to her metal friend and meowed softly. The femme slowly reached over to her little friend and gently lifted her up into her large hand.

She stroked her fur to find some sort of comfort as she further examines the area she was in.

"Oh, Sha-Sha… Where are we?" She asked her little friend as if she would really answer her. Sensing her friends fear, Sha-Sha looked up to her companion and rubbed her head against her chest trying to offer what little comfort she could give her giant friend.

Firearm suddenly felt something crawl down her cheek, and splash onto her knee.

She touched her cheek alarmed, a clear liquid dripped endlessly down her cheek from her purple optic. 'Am I leaking?'

"You're awake." A voice said from within the shadows of the room.

She yelped, frightened. She twisted to look behind her, a dark blue and white mech stood at a doorway.

She fell over the edge of the medical table she was laid on. Sha-Sha hissed and spat at the voice as Firearm fell over.

"My apologies! I didn't mean to frighten you miss." The voice continued. Firearm turned to see a dark blue and white robot, which looked like her, standing with his hands up showing he was no threat to her. The young femme trembled with fear as he stepped up to her. "I promise, I mean you no harm." He swore.

Sha-Sha was not keen on the bot stepping closer to her injured friend. Firearm tried to stand as she held on to her cat protectively.

Right as she was about to bolt the mech shouted, "Wait you ankle stabilizer is still needs repairing!"

However, the poor femme didn't listen. She shot up and tried to get into a defensive stance, but as the mech said earlier… Her ankle gave out under her weight.

As she collapsed she nearly landed on computers that stood up against the wall, she closed her eyes tightly waiting for the impact… But it never came?

"Easy there," a new voice said to her. Her eyes shot open to see two purple arms supporting her. "It would be very wise to listen to Deckerd." The new voice continued.

She looked up to her savior's face, he looked down at her kindly and concerned.

She stared to try and shove him away in surprise, "Let go!" She yelled at him.

"Whoa, easy! We won't hurt you!" The new mech said trying to keep her from falling into the floor.

Sha-Sha spat at the mech holding Firearm, she jumped up and started clawing at the purple mech's face.

He jolted back as the cat started attacking him full on, he dropped Firearm on the floor, by accident mind you, and he started to catch the cat that was endlessly trying to claw his face off.

Firearm pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"W-Who are you? Where am I? Where's Ami-Sampi?" She questioned like a frightened child who lost her mother.

"Easy now, we're not gonna hurt you…" The dark blue and white bot said to her softly. She continued to tremble as he came close. "I'm Deckerd, Brave Police." He said introducing himself.

She tilted her head curious, "D-Deck… Deckerd…" She tested. He nods with a gently smile, then he offered his hand for her to take.

She hesitated to take it. "I only want to help you." He says.

She slowly reached up and toke his hand. He pulled her up and into his arms. She gasped as he held her up, she wasn't sure what to make of it, he held her up… Bridal style? Her logical core was racing to find answers she didn't know.

Slowly, he walked her over to the medical brenth she was on and attempted to set her down… However, she latched to him. Her arms locked around his neck in a tight grip, and her face buried in his neck in a desperate attempt to vanish from the world.

"Shadowmaru," Deckerd called.

"Sir?" The purple bot looked up with the yowling and hissing cat in hand, or rather pointer finger and thumb and arm length away from his face.

"Inform Yuuta and the others that she's awake," He started.

"And this?" The weary bot held up the growling furry creature.

"Sha-Sha!" The femme suddenly shouted and reached out for her cat. Both mechs looked at her confused as Shadowmaru carefully hands her the black cat.

"Sha-Sha?" The both say as she cuddles that cat and smoothes out her ruffled fur, the cat curled into her friend's arms and purred content.

Deckerd looked down at the femme, the fear melted off her face as she petted the cat. She really was something else…

He shifted her suddenly, catching her off guard and making her latch onto his neck tightly again.

"I won't let you fall." He said to her offering what little comfort he could.

He slowly walked over to her brenth and tried to set her down, but she refused to let him go.

"Miss? You can let go now." He says softly. She shakes her head rapidly and clings to his neck tightly. Deckerd was confused.

"Why? Are you scared?" He asked as he sits down on the brenth instead.

She nods rapidly, a whimper escaping her lips. "Why are you scared?" He whispered.

"I…" She started weakly, "I don't know where I am… I want Ami-Sampi!" She started crying.

Deckerd was surprised at the tears streaming down her cheeks, none of the others could cry, not even himself.

Sha-Sha meowed lightly and rubbed her head against her friend trying to calm her, but all the femme did was cry. She was scared, lost, and sad. She failed to protect Ami-Sampi and her friends…

She failed… That is what scared her the most.

Deckerd held her close, slowly rubbing her back as she cried her whole system out. He had seen mother's do this to their children, he wasn't sure why the child was upset in the first place, but when a mother held her child tightly and rubbed their back, they would calm down after they had cried themselves out.

Firearm sobbed and clung onto the stranger, she no longer felt danger around her, she was safe. That's all she wanted to feel, safe and unthreatened.

It only would have been better if Ami was there; to tell her everything was alright, that she didn't have to be afraid.

She closed her eyes and allowed this stranger, Deckerd to calm her.

* * *

~*~Deckerd Room~*~

Yuuta was listening as Shadowmaru reported about the femme found at the lab.

He sighed, "She's still scared, and I want her to feel welcomed. Not like she's trapped." He pondered on what to do to help the femme.

Shadowmaru rubs his head; this was something none of the mechs were ready for. A femme! As a Brave Police!

That was something they all didn't see coming. "She likes that cat we managed to get to base, she called it Sha-Sha." Shadowmaru says rubbing the faint scratches on his cheeks.

"Sha-Sha?" Yuuta echoes.

The purple ninja bot only shrugs. "Little Boss, she's with Deckerd right now, and I don't want them to be alone, we don't fully know what she can do or even if we can fully trust her." He says.

As rude was it was to assume she was dangerous, it was true. They had nothing on the femme bot, no information, all papers and computer information was lost during the lab raid and explosion.

The only thing they could get their hands on was a single disk, but it was heavily locked and had extremely strong firewalls on it preventing anyone from entering it and reading its contents.

Yuuta nods at the purple bot and jumps from his desk and follows his friend to the medical/repair lab.

Hopefully, she could help them. They needed all the help they could get on this, to find not only the missing scientist, but as well get back any information on the super advanced A.I. that was stolen as they were building the femme before it fell into the wrong hands.

* * *

~*~ Medical/Repair bay~*~

Firearm allowed Deckerd to wipe away any remaining tears that stained her white face.

She was slowly petting her cat and sniffling away. "Better?" Deckerd asked her.

Firearm slowly nodded and calmed herself as her sniffling came into her control. A suddenly growling noise makes her jolt and squeaked, the noise coming from her lower abdomen.

Deckerd chuckled knowing full well what was wrong. "You must be low on fuel."

She blushed, she had never been low on fuel before. She wouldn't be surprised if she even knew how to!

Before Deckerd could even think about getting up another bot walks in. Tall, light green, white and silver coloring and he looked like a biker.

Firearm found herself wanting shrink away as he walked up and greeted Deckerd.  
"Yo, Deckerd. I see the lady bot has finally waken up." When he looked down at her, she buried her face into Deckerd's neck in an attempt to hide away from him.

"Shy little thing isn't she?" He mutters.

"She's a little afraid; she's just not where she's use to is all, Gunmax." Deckerd said in her defense.

"Gun…Max?" She whispered.

"Ah, so she does speak!"

Firearm squeaked as she noticed that Gunmax was right in front of her. He smirked as she tried to hide her face away from him.

"Here, you'll feel better after you get some fuel in your system." He said as he held a gas canteen out for her.

She blinked as it was put in her hands. _'What do I do with it?'_ She thinks awkwardly.

"Gunmax, she might not know how to-"

"I figured, how long have you been '_awake_'?" Gunmax cut Deckerd off.

She toke a moment and thought back to when she first woke up. "About… a few months…" She says shyly.

Gunmax smiled and chuckled, "Yep, still a kid."

_'Is that really bad?'_ She looked down at the fuel canteen.

"She was probably fed by a line that was connected to her while they built her." Deckerd said as he noticed the femme's down hearted look.

"Then we'll have to teach her how to fuel, I have a feeling she's a quick learner." He pulled out another fuel canteen for himself.

"Watch closely." He tells her.

He pressed the funnel of the canteen to his lips and lifted the canteen upward. She watched him, and then looked down at the canteen. Slowly, she pressed the funnel to her lips and tilted it up.

The fuel slipped passed her lips and down her throat. As it entered her tanks, she suddenly felt more energized.

It tasted sweet, and was warm in her tanks making her feel much better. She guzzled the remaining fuel and gave a light purr as she felt nice and full.

"See, quick learner." Gunmax said with a smirk.

Deckerd only shook his head and smiled at the content look only the young femme's face. 'Why didn't know about the taste of fuel sooner? It's wonderful!' She thought to herself.

Sha-Sha suddenly wanted her friend's attention; she started meowing and pawing at her friend's leg. She gently lifted up the creature and cuddled her close to her chest lovingly.

"I'm guessing you grew up with your cat?" Gunmax asked her.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"She's my friend, and Ami-Sampi was like a mom… she was taken…" She says sadly and ashamed.

Gunmax sat next to Deckerd and Firearm. "Don't worry, we'll find her. That's what the Brave Police is here for, catching bad guys and saving people."

"Thank you… That means a lot…" She says holding back tears.

"Miss, you know our names, I don't think we ever got to know yours." Deckerd says.

Firearm blushed remembering she never did introduce herself, which was rude of her! "I'm sorry, my name is Firearm."

* * *

**Hey everybody!**

**So heres the next chapter! I failed to mention that the only things i own are Sha-Sha the cat, Firearm the femme, and the idea to make this story. Everyting else belongs to their orginal owner! I do not wanna get sued thank you! Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and also hope you review and tell me anything i need to fix or got wrong. I love the help and love people reviewing! Thank you all for the encouragement! **

**Peace out folks!**

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Firearm?" Gunmax questioned.

Firearm nodded as she started to pet her cat. The small cat purred and nuzzled against her metal red friend lovingly.

"Did you come up with that?" Deckerd asked her. She shook her head to answer him.

He suddenly noticed that tears were in the corner of her eyes as she looked down at her cat.

"Ami-Sampi named me…" She wiped her eyes slowly and forced herself to hold back more.

"Hey now! I didn't mean to make you upset." Deckerd soothed, he reached over and gently wiped a small tear she missed.

"No more crying alright?"

She nodded and forced a small smile. She looked up to both Deckerd and Gunmax with that small smile; it seemed to make the room a little brighter.

"Better?" Deckerd asked.

"Yeah… Thank you…" She says. Gunmax felt his cheek twitch as he controlled himself from busting out with a huge grin.

"Dekkado!" A small voice shouted making Firearm jump from her spot on the metal brenth.

A young boy, no more then 11 years old, raced in with a small black and white cat in arms.

"Little Boss!" The purple bot raced in behind the boy. Firearm squeaked and scooted close to Deckerd and Gunmax, Gunmax looked up to see that it was only Shadowmaru and Yuuta.

"Dekkado? Why is she hiding?" The young boy questioned as he held his cat closely.

"I believe that would be my fault… We didn't exactly meet on good terms…" Shadowmaru says with a sigh.

"Firearm, Shadowmaru is a friend, he won't hurt you." Deckerd said calming her nerves.

She flinched as she looked at the dark purple mech, she suddenly flashed back to the shadowed machine that took Ami. She couldn't help the memory as it played over in her head making her shake slightly and bite her lip. "Kid?" Gunmax caught her attention.

"You alright there?"

She took a deep breath, "Yes… I think so…"

Yuuta's cat suddenly meowed and slipped from his owner's arms, he quickly raced up the femme's leg and curled up in her arms like Sha-Sha.

Firearm didn't even flinch as the smaller cat purred and started to nap in her arms; she slowly stroked its back and smiled lightly.

"So you like cats." Yuuta says looking innocent.

"I guess… Honestly… They like me more." She blushes slightly, all she really knew was that cats are… familiar compared to other living things, she couldn't explain it.

Yuuta studies her for a second as she pets his cat, she was shy he could tell by the way she doesn't look at him, or anyone that just entered the room.

He notes the occasional twitch of her fingers, she was fighting herself to stay and not run away… Why?

"What's your name?" Yuuta asks her, she stops petting his cat and slowly looks up to face him. "Firearm… And yours?"

"I'm Yuuta, the boss of the brave police!" He smiles widely.

"The Boss? But you're just a little boy yourself." She says surprised.

Yuuta only chuckles and shrugs. This brought a little comfort to Firearm, a child wouldn't be a threat at all, plus he was kind so he wasn't bad… Not like the man that took Ami-Sampi…

She suddenly started shaking, her fingers twitching more at the thought of the man's voice as it teased her, rubbing it in her face that she failed. What was this…burning feeling?

"Shadowmaru told me you like cats, is that black cat yours?" Yuuta's voice suddenly interrupted her train of thought.

"Umm, yes. Her name is Sha-Sha." She answered him.

Yuuta nodded. "Can you tell us what happened, back at the lab? All those people, the equipment, even paper work was taken, nothing was left…"

Firearm tensed, "I…" she started.

"I rather not… Say…" She said. The pain ebbed its way back into her 'heart' the thought of Ami-Sampi being taken hurt… Even more then when the wall collapsed and broke her ankle…

Everyone looked at her; she was gazing at the floor in utter shame. "Firearm, we only want to help." Deckerd said.  
"I know… But I failed… I failed to protect them all…" She whimpered. Sha-Sha instantly stood up and meowed at her.

Firearm closed her eyes to hold in the tears, she felt so weak… Was she useless? An utter failure? Would it have been better for Ami-Sampi to have just left her as a lifeless drone?

"Firearm, whatever happened… It wasn't your fault you know." Shadowmaru said suddenly, she looked up to the dark bot.

"We all mess up from time to time, mistakes are a normal thing in life, you just learn to stand up and fix the mistake. It doesn't mean you just go and give up."

She blinked at Shadowmaru's words. Being young and naïve as she was, she never thought about it like that.

"Will you tell us now?" Deckerd asked her.

She opened her eyes, free of tears, and nodded. "I will do my best."

* * *

As she explained all she knew that happened during the few months she was awake, a great deal of weight was lifted off her shoulders.

That pain of feeling alone slowly flew away, Yuuta was kind and so was Deckerd. Gunmax was silent, but often questioned something he didn't know about her story. Shadowmaru said nothing but listened closely and paid attention to every little detail. She felt safe, like when Am-Sampi was there for her.

Fear was no longer there, now all she needed to do, was find her and the man that took her and bring him to justice!

"Firearm," Deckerd said.

"Yes sir?"

"Would you like to stay here at the Brave Police HQ?"

She was surprised at the offer. "I don't mean to be a bother."

"No bother at all, you're welcome here." He says waving his hands to reassure her, "You can stay here as long as you like until we find Ami, what happens then will be up to you."

She smiled, that was very kind of Deckerd to do. "Thank you very much Deckerd."

"Yuuta, could you call everyone to the Deckerd Room to meet Firearm?"

Firearm straightened up, there were others like them?

"Sure, I'm sure everyone would love to meet her!" Yuuta cheered happily.

"Um, Deckerd?" She whispered, the blue and white bot turned to her.

"How many… more are like us?" She asked.

"A few, don't worry though, they are friendly."

She could only take his word on that. Firearm slowly put the cats down and started to make a worried face.

Gunmax noted the look that ebbed its way to her face. "Hey now, don't get that look!" He gently nudged her back, she looked up at him.

"The others won't rough you up, don't look like you're about to face death." He teased lightly.

She nods. Gunmax patted her back and stepped back as Shadowmaru came up to her. He helped Firearm to her feet, she stumbled a little as she tried to regain her balance on her ankle.

Right as Yuuta was about to turn and leave ahead, his elbow knocked into a tool box filled with metal tools and tiny bolts. As it smashed into the floor, the sound made Firearm's memory flash.

The metal _clang_ of the tool box sounded heavy, like the grenade that was tossed into the room when Ami-Sampi was taken. The crashing of the tools spilling all over the floor rang like the explosion and it echoed on the walls. This memory, that brought Firearm so much pain, made something in her snap, that foreign, burning feeling… was anger.

She instantly stood tall and jumped back on the brenth, crouched like an angered feline, her denta flashing with an evil hiss. "WHOA!" Shadowmaru barely ducked when Firearm suddenly lashed out with her fist. "Firearm! What's wrong?" Yuuta was pushed back by Deckerd as he shielded him from the raging femme.

She growled deep from her throat, the memory flashing again in her head. _'Ami...'_

From her spot she spat like a cat and Deckerd saw a flash of fangs! Actual fangs connected to her denta! "Firearm, you're safe here! Remember where you are!" Deckerd shouted.

When she heard Deckerd's voice she turned to him, he noticed the change in her purple eyes… They had a black slit, right in the middle of her eyes.

'Is this her other form? Part feline?' Deckerd questioned.

"Firearm, calm down. You are safe here, I know you're terrified, but who ever left you the way they did, they aren't here any more!" Deckerd shouted.

She was shaking. Her arms and her legs looked like they wouldn't support her the longer she crouched. "Ami…" She whispered with the anger slowly fading.

"Easy Firearm, look around. You're safe." Deckerd soothed stepping toward her. She lashed out at his sudden movement and nearly grazed him with shape claws on the ends of her fingers.

He stumbled back, surprised. "Dekkado!" Yuuta shouted alarmed.

Deckerd held his hand up telling his human friend he was unharmed and intact.

"Yo! Kid, take a breath, Deckerd is telling you the truth!" Gunmax said with his hands up, showing he wasn't holding anything to hurt her with.

The sounds of all of the mech's voices didn't fall to deaf ears, Firearm was scared. She never felt more alone then when Ami was taken and she was left to possibly die under the rubble. Anger and fear we foreign feelings to her, what she felt was hard to control. Gunmax managed to get close as her mind wondered off, when he was close enough he touched her shoulder.

She spat in fear of the touch and tried to swipe at him, but he caught her hand easily. "Easy kid. No more fighting." He says as he lowers her arm slowly.

The sight of Gunmax up close made the wheels in Firearm's head turn and she slowly started to become more aware of the current world around her. "Gu… Gunmax?" She blinked.

The black slit in her eyes vanished, "That's right, breath." The light green and white bot said.

Slowly, Firearm relaxed. Her stance sank to a relaxed slouch sitting on the brenth, her fangs vanished and her claws retracted back out of sight.

Shadowmaru was amazed, a feline femme. Whoever designed her put a lot of detail into her transformation sequence, if she were to fully chance, would she resemble a cat?

"I… I'm sorry… I don't know…What happened?" She muttered holding a hand to her head.

"Easy, seems like you had a bad flash back." Deckerd said helping Gunmax stand her up straight. "Did… Did I hurt anyone?" She asked worried.

"No, we're shaken up, but no one was hurt."

She took a deep breath, no one was hurt… Sha-Sha meowed with worry; Firearm gently lifted her up and cuddled the little creature. The comfort her tiny friend offered made her feel better and the tiny life inside her little friend made her feel a little better knowing she wasn't hurt nor her offspring.

Sha-Sha purred lightly and licked her friend's fingers and rubbed her head on her cheek. Shadowmaru and Gunmax helped her slowly walk out of the repair bay and down the hallway.

"Dekkado, maybe she should wait a night before letter her meet the others…" Yuuta suggested as his robot friend lifted him up.

"That would be wise, she needs a little more rest before we have her meet the others. She's very stressed."

Yuuta nods, as he watched the three bots walk down the hall, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for Firearm. She woke up in a strange place, filled with strangers, and she doesn't know anything beyond the knowledge she downloaded before the raid of the lab.

The only way to make her feel as safe was to introduce her to the whole team, teach her what they knew manually and hopefully she will accept their help to find the ones she lost.

'_Firearm, you're not alone…' _Yuuta watches her sadly as she limps down the hallway.

* * *

**Not my best chapter really. But then again I changed a lot compared to the papers that I acctually wrote on...**

**Oh well! If you catch a mistake let me know and I'll fix it! If you have something you'd like me to add, comment and let me know and I'll think about it! **

**Firearm is super shy, I don't mean to make her a crybaby. That's what I think she would be if she didn't manage to get all the downloads and updates like the others did. She know has to learn things the old fashion way! What will happen? Will it all work out in the end? Heck if I know, I'm not done writing it yet! LoL! Review and enjoy! **

**Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

After it was agreed that Firearm would wait till morning to meet everyone else, she was given a room of her own. However, she found it hard to rest…

Her mind wondering to the many things of this new life, she looked out her window and saw the stars… and the moon… the black sky! Everything was so different! She just wanted to watch this whole world and learn every possible thing she could! But…

That over whelming feeling in her tanks said not to… Then it, for some reason, frightened her to leave this little place with Deckard, Gunmax, Shadowmaru, and Yuuta had allowed her to be in… She felt… At home? What this feeling was, Firearm didn't know… All she knew was, that she didn't want to leave it all behind, even if her curiosity demanded to know what was out there…

"Merow!"

Her head turned to the little black cat sitting with her on the window ledge. "Sha-Sha? What wrong girl?"

"Merow… Purr…" The little cat simply rubbed her head against her leg lovingly.

"You always seem to know how I feel…" The femme smiled weakly looking down at her friend.

"Maybe fuel, and a meal for you would do us both good? What do you think?"

The little cat climbed up on her hand and settled down as the femme made her way to the door.

At first the hallway was dark, her optics changed to where she could see properly without her realizing it. She slowly ventured out, looking left…. Looking right…. And left again…

"I wonder where everyone goes when the skies are this dark?" The femme muses.

* * *

"So… Where would we find fuel and food?" She asks her little friend in wonder. Sha-Sha only licked her paw and wiped at her face.

"Don't know either huh?" She stared left and walked down the silent hallway.

Never noticing the gleam of green eyes watching her with curiosity and concern.

What felt like hours was really only a few minutes, hunting for this fuel and food was a lot harder then she realized… then again… What does Sha-Sha really eat?

She suddenly stumbled into a large room, filled with desks and chair that here actually enough for her to sit at.

"Wow… This must be where everyone works…" She examined all the desks, forgetting her mission that led her to this room.

She allows Sha-Sha to sit comfortable at a desk as she inspects the nametag sitting close to the edge of a desk. "G-U-N-MA-X? Gunmax!" She reads to herself.

"D-R-I-L-L-B-O-Y. Drill- Drillboy!" She continues reading each tag until she reached up to Yuuta's desk. She finally sits at Shadowmaru's desk, tired and overwhelmed.

"How… can I read?" She mused. Nothing was in her memory files about reading, much less spelling… Or even knowing what a letter was… Her muses were cut short by a voice behind her.

"If your still looking for fuel, all you had to do was ask Little Flame."

She nearly jumped out of her armor and activated her protective protocols. "Sha-Shadowmaru!" She gasps.

"Sorry… I do that to everyone." He says sheepishly as she relaxes from her scare.

"I-I-Its okay… I-I-I know you didn't mean to…" Firearm says taking in a deep breath to cool her frightened system.

Shadowmaru couldn't help but to chuckle at her stammering, but this brought comfort to Firearm. "Follow me, I know you're looking for." He says holding out his hand for her to take. She hesitates; Sha-Sha instantly crawled to her shoulder as she leaned on a desk for her little friend. With Sha-Sha at her side, she slowly took Shadowmaru's hand.

To anyone that would have caught them in the middle of the night, it would have looked like an adult leading a child. Shadowmaru didn't have any romantic interest in Firearm, she was young and lost, he felt brotherly toward her.

* * *

After a warm canister of fuel, and a left over tuna sandwich, Shadowmaru finally asked Firearm what he wanted to ask her earlier, "Can you tell me who this 'Ami-Sampi' you were talking about earlier is? I know your memory is a little foggy, but what do you remember?"

She slowly placed the empty canister down and pulled all her thoughts out, "I… I know she was the one that made me… She gave me my name… She was nice, and I knew she was worried after a few months of my development. She was worried I wasn't going to wake up." She says thinking hard.

"But honestly Shadowmaru… I only really knew her for a day… But I know this! She was willing to protect me! Even if it meant her life!" She says.

She remembered how Ami stayed by her side when the wall came down and Ami was the only one that didn't leave her.

Shadowmaru listened close, making detailed mental notes, Firearm's body language, voice patterns, and even trembling hand gestures were enough to tell her that she couldn't lie, probably didn't even know how to, all she said was the truth.

When she finished her ramble, Shadowmaru sighed.

Firearm was still fighting to remember anything that would help… But her memory core was failing her yet again…

"Don't worry Little Flame, you've been a great help." He says comforting her.

She looked up at him with teary eyes, this surprised him.

No bot could cry!

No bot should cry… Not like this…

"Little Flame, don't worry. We'll look for everyone that was taken; Ami will be home again before you know it… I promise."

"R-Really?" Firearm questioned blinking back her tears.

"Really I do."

He instantly felt arms tighten around him, Firearm hugged him.

He hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you Shadowmaru…" She says caringly.

That made something flare in him, he lost a brother… And gained a sister...

That feeling… Was hope.

"You better get some more rest, its late. And you still have to see everyone in the morning." He says letting her go to stand.

"I guess you're right, thank you again…" She bows lightly at him.

He smiles and leads her back to her room, "In the morning, how about a drive around town? To ease your nerves before meeting everyone."

"That sounds like fun!" She says excited. This was wonderful! She could finally see the outside world! Even better? She had a guide to help her!

Shadowmaru chuckles, "Get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Night Shadowmaru!"

Shadowmaru walked to his room, and smiled to himself. He looked up to the skies through a window. "What do you think Kagero?" He mutters to the stars.

"She's lost in this big world without a guide, you wouldn't mind me watching over her like you did me right?" He teases the night sky.

"Of course you wouldn't… I know you'd do the same…" He chuckles to himself.

"Goodnight brother… Maybe I'll tell her your story… When she can handle it…" He says leaving the window as the stars shimmered in the darkened sky.

* * *

It was near noon by the time every bot was in the Deckard Room waiting to meet the newest, possible, member of the team. Drillboy was actually patiently waiting, slowly kicking his soccer ball back and forth with his toe, Power Joe and McCrain were cleaning out their pistols, Dumpson was exercising with his dumbbells, and Duke was polishing his sword. Deckard was actually looking around for the young femme, however, when he went to knock on her door, it was wide open, and her room was empty.

'Did she go out for fuel?'

He looked in the med bay, café, and even the docking bay… No Firearm…

He re-entered the Deckard Room and looked around all the familiar faces only to find that only Shadowmaru and Gunmax were missing from their team.

'Perhaps she was escorted for fuel and are running a little late…'

It was Gunmax running in panic that he realized he was utterly wrong.

"I can't find Shadowmaru or Firearm!"

By 3:00, everyone returned back to the Brave Police HQ, still no word on where Firearm or Shadowmaru were. Deckard was hoping that Firearm was not discovered, taken and that Shadowmaru went to get her on his own.

"Call up Yuuta, he has to know right away!" Yuuzo demanded.

"Yes sir!" Deckard quickly called Yuuta's communicator and waited, he had just gotten out of school at this time.

"Dekkado? What's up?" The young boy's voice instantly washed calming waves over him.  
"Boss, Firearm and Shadowmaru are not at base-"

"I know, they're here at the school! Sorry, were actually kept her from going back to base cause everyone wanted to get to know here! She and Shadowmaru are talking to some of the younger kids right now!" Yuuta interrupted.

'The school?'

"On my way! Gunmax! Come with me!" Deckard ordered.

"Did ya find um?"

"Yuuta says they're at the school with him, they ended up staying there the whole day." Deckard informs his friend as they race along the hallways.

* * *

"WEEEEEEE!" A 6 year old yelled sliding down a slide with Firearm standing close. "See, that wasn't really scary." She says calmly and with a smile.

"Yeah! I wanna go again!" The child raced around and climbed up the stairs.

Firearm watched him closely making sure he didn't fall, and then the familiar sounds of transformation catch her attention.

"Fire!" Gunmax jumped off the Gun Bike and raced toward her.

"Gunmax! Hey!" She stood up still close to the slide.

"Are you hurt?" He panted as soon as he met up with her.

Firearm looked at him confused, "No, I'm fine. Shadowmaru just brought me out to see the city, we came to the school and were instantly swarmed with children!" She smiles brightly.

"Children like meeting new bots."

Gunmax checked her over, not a scratch on her! Good… Good…

"Shadowmaru! What the heck were you thinking!? Taking her out without telling anyone!" Gunmax yelled at the dark purple bot.

"We didn't expect to be out so long, I'm sorry if we worried you." Shadowmaru apologized.

"Gunmax? Where you really that worried?" Firearm asked softly looking at her feet ashamed.

"NO! Not at you Fire," He shouted instantly seeing her pouting face.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt… Unlike Shadowmaru later…" He mutters under his breath looking at the ninja bot with heat in his eyes.

"Fire! Fire! Lookit!"

Firearm turned to see the little boy standing on the slide bravely.

"Ah! Be careful!" She stepped back toward the child leaving Gunmax next to Shadowmaru.

"Gunmax!" Deckard shouted running up to the two bots.

"Would you slow down next time? You nearly crashed into other cars on the way here!" Deckard breathed heavily.

"S-S-Sorry…" The biker bot rubbed his head embarrassed.

Shadowmaru looked at Gunmax with furrowed brows, why was Gunmax so concerned for his little 'sister'? Surly he didn't… Have FEELINGS for her…

Did he?

"Fire!" A pain voice rang out.

The little boy that Firearm was watching over had slid off the slide and skinned his knee.

The tears streaming down his face brought her over in an instant.

"Easy, come on. Lets wash it off and take you to the nurse." She says soothingly.

The little boy put on his bravest face as she sat him near a water fountain and helped him wash out his bloody knee.

"Go inside and tell the nurse you fell." She instructs him. He nods and hugs her hand.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"I will try my best before school lets out." She promised.

He forced a smile and limped to the nurse's station not far inside the building.

"Firearm, we best leave before the children's parents arrive." Deckard says.

"Yokay…" She says softly watching the boy making sure he made it to the nurse safely. Once satisfied, she stood up and walked up to the mechas that were waiting for her.

"We better hurry back, the others are waiting." Deckard says.

Firearm tensed a little, she felt a little nervous of meeting the others.

"Little Flame, don't worry. They won't hurt you." Shadowmaru insists.

That gave her a little peace of mind. Gunmax pressed his hand on her shoulder, offering a little more comfort.

"Alright…" She says with courage.

"CHANGE!" Deckard and Shadowmaru shouted changing to their car modes.

Gunmax climbed up on his bike, he turned to see Firearm standing still with a concentrated look on her face.

"Fire?" He questions.

"TRANSFORM!" She suddenly shouted.

Her body started shifting instantly, her red armor vanished from view and turned rust red-brown, and she was on four legs. Once she finished her transformation, she had a long tail, pointed ears, fangs, claws, and sharp violet eyes with slits.

She was a large Jaguar.

"Whoa…" Gunmax breathed in.

"She managed to change early this morning, she concentrated so hard she turned into her stressed state from yesterday, but she has more control over her emotions." Shadowmaru says.

"Awesome!" Gunmax gave a thumbs up. Firearm tested her legs, she had balance trouble when she first changed, and four legs were nothing like two legs…

"Fire! Come on! We can't leave the others to wait forever!" Gunmax shouted.

Firearm perked up and followed close behind the mechas as they all made their way to the Brave Police HQ.

* * *

When Firearm entered the Deckard Room, she was instantly the center of attention. She shuffled her feet a little and looked around the room, all the mechas stared at her with curious optics… Except one…

He looked… Well… Angered…

She bit her lip and looked away from his gaze, only to see and bright orange bot in her face. "Hi! I'm Drillboy!" He shouted.

Firearm flinched a little as he leaned close, "What's your name?"

"F-Fire… Firearm…" She says shyly.

"Hi Firearm! Do you like soccer?" He holds up his favorite soccer ball.

"Well… I don't know really how to play…" She says awkwardly.

The soccer loving mecha gasped, "I can teach you if you like!"

She smiled a little, Drillboy was really friendly. "I-I would like that."

"Drillboy, give her room to breath!" A stern voice said making the young bot back up. She spots a dark blue bot with green optics. He was tall, but he looked calm and well mannered. "Hello Firearm, My name is McCrain. Please excuse Drillboy he gets excited about meeting new people." He says.

"N-No! It's alright!" She says waving her hands, "Drillboy seems really nice, and soccer sounds like fun."

McCrain nods, "I hope you find yourself at home here." He moves to allow two other bots step up.

"Hey! Names Power Joe!" He waves. Firearm waves shyly back.

"If Drillboy gives you any trouble just find me and I'll take care of him for you." He says jokingly.

She nods and giggles. "Hello, I'm Dumpson." He says giving her a two-fingered salute.

"It's nice to meet you." Firearm says with a little courage.

"If you ever need someone to get you away from Drillboy's and Power Joe's insanity, I'll help you the best I can." He chuckles.

"HEY!" Both Drillboy and Power Joe shout at their older brother.

Firearm laughed, she couldn't help it anymore! They were all so funny!

"Something you wanna say 'Knight'?" Gunmax suddenly growled.

"No… Not really Gunmax…" 'Knight' was a white and red mech. He looked mad; Gunmax was up in his face about something.

"Then get that look off your face!" Gunmax continued.

"I don't have a look!" The white and red mecha hissed.

"G-G-Gunmax!" Firearm pushed past the others and grabbed the biker's arm. She tried to pull him away from 'Knight', but she stopped when she met 'Knight's glare making her freeze and tense in place.

"Enough!" Deckard enters the fight.

"No more fighting. We are welcoming a guest in our home, be civil." He commands.

'Knight' shoves past Gunmax and stops to look at the young femme.

"Welcome to the team…" He says coldly.

Firearm watches as he leaves, once the door closes behind him, she slumps her shoulders. What did she do now? Did she offend him trying to stop Gunmax? O-Or maybe he didn't like her being here?

"Firearm," Deckard calls.

She instantly snaps up to meet his gaze; "You've done nothing wrong. Duke is in one of his moods. Give him time." He says.

She nods slowly, she still felt as if his anger was directed right toward her…

"Drillboy! Not inside!"

She turns to see a soccer ball hitting a wall and headed straight for Deckard, and Gunmax!

_**Protective Protocols activated!**_

She jumped in front of them in a blinding speed, and held her hand out catching the high speed, spinning ball in the palm of her hand.

Her eyes were in an unreadable state, her lips in a firm line. She looked like a real mindless robot… At least till her protective protocols shut off…

"KYAAAAA!"

She dropped the ball and looked over the burns on her hand from the ball.

"I'm sooooo sorry! I'm sorry!" Drillboy shouted racing over.

Firearm's hand was red from the heat, Gunmax held her hand and looked it over. The heat quickly died down and he pulled out a wet rag and quickly wrapped her hand with it. Firearm hissed in pain, "I'm sorry Firearm! I'm sorry!" Drillboy shouted flailing his arms.

"Drillboy you idiot!" Power Joe grabbed his younger brother in a headlock.

"No, it's okay. I know he didn't mean to!" She says after the sting in her hand died away.

Power Joe dropped Drillboy and huffed.

"Better?" Gunmax uttered.

"I'm okay, I promise." She answered honestly. She slowly pulled off the wet rag and looked over the skid marks on her hand. "See, it's not really bad." She reassured the biker bot.

"Drillboy, I promise, I'm okay. It just burned a little." She smiles softly.

"As long as you're okay!" He smiles happily.

"Oi! Drillboy, next time kick that ball outside! I don't wanna see it for another week inside this building!" Gunmax growled.

Drillboy instantly raced off with Gunmax chasing after the young officer. Everyone busted out laughing at the scene. Firearm covered her giggles with her hand and suddenly caught sight of Duke, or 'Knight', standing at the door way with a rather nasty snarl on his face. She instantly dropped her hand and watched as he turned and left.

'Duke… What have I done to make you so upset?' She thinks to herself as her smile faded and her 'Heart' sank way down to the pit of her tanks.

* * *

**So this is the new chapter!**

**I know some of you guys will have questions, I can only answer a few without spoiling my plan!**

**1. Shadowmaru calls Firearm 'Little Flame' only because she's like a child, and he looks at her a little sister.**

**2. Yes, Firearm is feline. But I'm sure everyone figured that out last chapter... ^.^; So this maybe a little redundant... But just incase!**

**3. I can't tell you anything about Gunmax, and Duke's behavior just yet! But I can tell you this! All of this takes place after Regina left back for England. So Duke's behavior is half that reason. **

**4. Firearm is naive and child like, she can't help it. Sha-Sha is prego with kittens, I almost forgot about that little detail! So I will need ideas on what color they should be, and what possible names they could have!**

**Sorry if you wanted more hints! But that is all I can give you without any spoilers. If you wanna know what's up with them, then stay tuned! And review as much as possible! **

**Peace out folks! REVIEW! **

**If you have any questions, just ask and I'll get on it as soon as possible! Promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Um Drillboy…" Firearm looks at the orange bot.

"Could you teach me about soccer? I mean, if you can right now." Firearm fiddled with her fingers.

"Maybe, if I learn about soccer, I can avoid getting hurt?"

"That sounds awesome! Come on I can teach you right now!" Drillboy grabbed her arm and lead her out of the base, she followed surprised and spirits up a little.

"H-Hey! Have someone go with you!" McCrain shouted as they raced out.

"I got this…" Gunmax said running out after them.

Everyone watched in shock as Gunmax ran out, this was so out of character for the biker bot…

Shadowmaru and Deckard looked at one another and nodded. Deckard left after the younger bots and Shadowmaru held down the fort at the HQ.

McCrain looked at the ninja bot with a knowing look, "Gunmax treats her like a child…" He leans on his desk next to Shadowmaru.

"She's innocent, this world is new to her… I don't blame him one bit." Shadowmaru says knowing very well McCrain was going with this.

"You know that is only half of your reasoning… What's the rest?"

Shadowmaru looked at the Gunner, his relaxed yet intimating stance showed he wasn't going to back down.

"She's utterly alone in this world… No family like us… She lost her human that built her, gave her life… She's just… Alone…" Shadowmaru says.

McCrain listened. Then turned to watch the young femme and Drillboy outside and Gunmax watching as they kicked the ball back and forth. He smiled at the young bot, her optics wide and smile bright.

"You think she's truly happy here?" He asked turning to the ninja.

"She was just happy to see she's wasn't alone in the world, happy to meet others who are kind, and accepting. I would think she's overjoyed."

McCrain nodded. "You seem to be taking care of her… Make sure Gunmax protects her as well." He stands up and walks out of the room.

* * *

"SHOOT!" Drillboy kicks his ball as hard as possible; Firearm was in her stance, ready to catch it this time!

As the ball came toward her, she held her breath. 3…2…1… She raised one hand and smacked the ball right into the ground.

Drillboy's optics turned into dinner plates as the ball made a crater in the ground, still smoking might he add…

Gunmax laughed at the look on Drillboy's face. Firearm looked proud of herself, but she didn't gloat about her success.

"One more time Drillboy!" She shouted tossing him the ball. He caught it and nodded, just happy to have someone to play soccer with.

Gunmax leaned against the building, with a sigh he kept his optics locked on the game. "Gunmax?"

He turned to see Deckard there, he looked at him then turned back to the game. Deckard walked up to the silent mech and watched the game with him, "Gunmax, can I ask you something?"

"You did, so ask your other question." The biker smirked at his boss. Deckard ignored him, and then went to his question.

"Why are you protecting Firearm? You look like you wanted to offline Duke in there…" Deckard asked.

Gunmax was silent for a while, his optics trained on the young femme, making sure the young bot wasn't going to get hurt.

"You remember my old partner?" Gunmax ask quietly.

How could Deckard forget? That human nearly ended his and Gunmax's life, and he was set on killing Gunmax, even if it meant his own life…

A simple nod answered the mecha, "Did you know he had a little sister? She was only 21 when I met her…" Gunmax sighed as if he was remembering her. "Her name was Anya… A young American girl…" He chuckles.

"She hated her brother's job, said it was too dangerous for him." He laughed dryly.

Deckard listened, this Anya, what did she have to do with any of this?

"Anya met me after I was on the force for a month, looking for her brother to give him his lunch he left at home! She was so scared when she saw me for the first time!" He smiled at the memory.

He then allowed that warm smile to fall, and with a sigh he looked up to the sky.

"I knew her for a year… And she was so nice to me… Treated me like I was like her and not a mindless machine… Actually treated me like I was part of a family." He growled.

"Gunmax… Did something happen to Anya?" Deckard asked seeing the distress in his friend's expression.

"She… She died…"

Deckard was silent, the only sound he could hear was the sound of Drillboy and Firearm running and shouting. "Is that why your old partner went bad?"

"Part of it… She was killed in a storm… Tore up the whole house… She was sleeping when it happen… So she felt nothing… So says the doctor…" Gunmax says.

"And Firearm?"

"Anya was innocent… Young and naïve… Firearm is no different… When something scared Anya, she would fight, she never runs away… She has a mean right hook…" Gunmax rubs his forehead.

"Punched a guy's tooth out and gave him a black eye."

Deckard put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Seeing Firearm fight those memories, made me think of Anya, her anger and scared look."

"Gunmax… Anya would be happy that you are protecting another in her memory. You should be proud that you are moving on."

Gunmax looked up at his boss, "I suppose. But the pain is still there."

"GUNMAX! DECKARD!" Firearm shouted waving her arms.

"COME PLAY! SOCCER IS SO MUCH FUN!" She shouted loudly with a bright smile.

Deckard and Gunmax looked at one another and smiled. "Might as well…"

"See you on the field boss…" Gunmax stood up and started to make his was over to the two younger bots, "Gunmax!" Deckard called.

The biker bot turned to his boss, "You'll be a good big brother." He says.

Gunmax was surprised, HIM? Deckard telling him he was a GOOD brother?

"Good to know…" The biker smirked.

Gunmax was just glad someone really saw that he wasn't going to let her go like Anya…

* * *

Firearm and Drillboy were exhausted. Gunmax carried Firearm on his back as she started dozing. "Why don't you carry me on your back?" Drillboy whined at the biker bot.

"Cause you weight more then Fire and shout in my audio." Gunmax said honestly. Firearm giggled at them and sighed slightly closing her optics.

_'Learning is tough, but… With friends like the Brave Police, maybe it won't be so tough…'_ She thinks sleepily.

Gunmax suddenly heard light breathing, Firearm had fallen asleep…

He chuckled, but stopped at the sight of 'Knight' glaring at them from a window on a higher level of the Brave Police HQ. Gunmax's eyes narrowed at the mecha's sneer, he didn't know his problem, or why it was directed at Firearm and he could careless about his problems, as long as he didn't touch Fire, he wouldn't have to bust him up…

* * *

**Short I know!**

**But school is killer at the moment... Grades suck so I might be in trouble for a while, don't know how that will turn out.**

**Anyway, this was mostly the other's view on our young friend Firearm, still leaving you in the dark about 'Knight' AKA Duke's thoughts though. Sorry bout that but it would ruin my little twist! LOL.**

**I still need ideas on kittens, i have a few but not a lot. So that would be great to get suggestions on! Possible names would also be cool!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, review it and ask a question if you want! However, I will not leak any more surprises! **

**Peace out and thank yal for stay with me and my crazy little mind.**


	7. Chapter 7

Firearm was curled on her bernth with her eyes closed.

She was exhausted after such a long day, but she couldn't be happier.

However… Something was off… She opened her eyes and looked around…

All was silent and still… Where is Sha-Sha? She was usually close by, purring and offering some sort of comfort to her friend. Firearm leaned up and noted her little cat friend was on her fluffy bed, looking rather distressed…

"Sha-Sha… what's wrong…" She instantly stood up and kneeled near her friend.

* * *

~*~ The Next Morning ~*~

Shadowmaru walked into the Deckard room, like he did every morning, and noted something was a little off… Everyone was here… Wait… Where was Little Flame?

"Shadowmaru? Wasn't Firearm with you this morning?" Deckard asked looking slightly worried now.

"No, I though she was with you all…" He looked around.

"Oh great, another field trip!" Power Joe sighed. "And so early in the morning…"

"Good morning everyone!" Yuuta walked in with bags.

"Good morning Yuuta… Have you heard anything on Firearm?" Deckard asked.

"Umm, super early this morning… She said it was an emergency and needed a new cat bed and plenty of cat food… Then she hung up…"

Everyone looked at one another with curious looks.

Firearm came out of nowhere as she grabbed the bags from Yuuta and raced out of the Deckard Room without a second thought!

"Fire! Hold up!" Gunmax shouted as he ran after the racing femme. Shadowmaru was already on her tail as she jumped out a window to the front of the Brave Police HQ. She looked around and changed to her jaguar mode she ducked into the bushes. She sat next to her distressed friend and growled softly at her.

Sha-Sha yowled and clawed at the ground she was currently laying on. Gently she shifts the cat onto a soft bed and circled her with fluffy and warm blankets.

Shadowmaru managed to creep close and see what was happening.

"Sha-Sha is giving birth to her kits…" He breathed.

Firearm was in her feral mode, so she didn't like it when a dog made it inside of the den.

She hisses and spat at him till he back up out of the den. He wasn't surprised, this was their den and one was birthing…

He sat outside as he waited of the other mechas to race out.

"Shadowmaru! Where-"

"She is with Sha-Sha, she is birthing her kits as we speak." He says casually.

All the mechas collapsed in relief and exhaustion, "Yuuta, you might want to call your sister… Sha-Sha is giving birth to her kits." Shadowmaru says into his com link.

"Yokay! She'll be there in just a sec!" Yuuta replies.

* * *

Firearm leaned next to her friend and looked down at her. Sha-Sha was spitting and yowling in pain.

She offered a glass bowl of clean water, her cat ignored it and started to pace once again.

Firearm sank to her side and waited with her till she finally collapsed on her bed and started to give her first kit to the world.

* * *

"Thank you for coming… Firearm refused to let anyone near…" Shadowmaru sighs.

"Can you help her?" Drill Boy asked the young woman.

"I'm afraid I can not until the cat has brought the kittens into the world, her first instinct is to keep them fed and warm at all times, until then no one can go near her… Firearm must be the nursemaid…" Azuki says.

"The… What?" Power Joe questioned.

"Nursemaid, she helps with the bringing of the kittens! Oh, I can't wait to see them!" Azuki smiled brightly.

The mechas sigh, 'Girls are so strange…'

The sound of the bushes moving caught everyone's attention.

Firearm dashed from the bushes and raced toward the HQ, she crashed through the base looking for something.

All the mechas blinked at her speed and Gunmax raced after her.

When he found her, she was tearing into a plastic bag for another fluffy blanket. He kept his distance and waited for her to finish trashing the bag.

She grabbed the blanket and raced out without even glancing at Gunmax.

Gunmax was a little hurt, but then remembered she was in her feral mode, she might not even recall him from the first day she was here…

He followed her back outside making sure she didn't end up fighting anyone.

She went back to the bush without a fuss and vanished in the grass and leaves.

* * *

Firearm gently dropped the blanket next to the kits and pulls one over on it, she helped Sha-Sha clean her kits by licking the tiny body. The kit mewled loudly and hungrily searched for its mother despite the warm tongue bathing him. Once cleaned Firearm helped the kit to his mother to feed, then she moved on to the next one and resumed cleaning.

There were three in total, two were females and the runt was male. The first one cleaned and now feeding, was the runt of the litter. Poor thing was tiny, and weak…

Firearm finished cleaning the second kit and helped her toward her mother.

The last kit was wobbling as it tried to crawl, but failed. Firearm looked down at the little body and lifted it up by her scuff and settled in her front paws for cleaning.

The kits were full and warm and Sha-Sha was sleeping peacefully. Firearm checked over them and covered them with a blanket to keep them warm.

She exited the bush and sat on her hind legs, and licked her paw to clean her face.

Azuki approached the large jaguar. She hissed at first out of surprised, but when Azuki raised her hands up to show she meant no harm, she looked at the young woman with curiosity.

"Look, I've come to check over the kits. I mean you, or your friends, no harm." She holds up a bag filled with medical supplies.

Firearm studied her closely. With a nod, she allowed Azuki to enter the small den.

She smiled and gently patted the jaguar's nose. "You are very kind…" She whispers.

* * *

After a checking the kits and mother, Azuki smiled happily and stroked Firearm's snout again. "Good girl…"

Firearm couldn't help but to purr and lean into her touch.

"Azuki?" Deckard called looking around.  
"Deckard, nice to see you this afternoon!" Azuki called out cheerfully.

"Ah, I see you and Firearm are getting along well? And the kits are healthy?"  
"Yes and yes! Firearm is a very good nursemaid and friend, Sha-Sha will be back on her feet in no time!" Azuki packed up her bag and stood up.

"I better head home. It's getting late, I will come back and check up on the kits in a few days." She smiled and lightly patted Firearm's snout one last time before heading off.

Firearm blinked and stretched. Deckard shook his head with a small chuckle.

"You're just making friends today…"

Firearm looked up at him and tilted her head to the side then blinked while allowing her tail to swish to the side.

* * *

"WOOOW! They're so small!" Drill boy shouted.

"Shhhh! Firearm will kick you out if you wake them up!" Power Joe hissed.

The kits were curled in a light yellow blanket, sleeping soundly.

Firearm was sitting calmly as the mechas looked at the new borns.

Deckard sighed and smiled at the peaceful sight, Dumpson and Shadowmaru were silent about it, and McCrain was smiling lightly.

Gunmax was feeding Sha-Sha her tuna mixed with dry cat food.

Duke? No one really knew where he was at the time…

The femme bot pulled the blanket closer to the kits and smiled when one mewed and lightly kicked her brother. She gently nudged her closer to her siblings. The oldest female was black, and her toes were white. Second oldest was white, but her left eye had a black spot and her tail was her tail was tipped black. The runt was very different, he was pure gray, and his right eye was strangely a white spot. She looked up to Shadowmaru after the kits were settled once more.

He nods and started leaving, "Alright, nursemaid says it's time to let them sleep."

Drillboy pouted, but Power Joe grabbed his head in a headlock and dragged him off.

Firearm waited till Sha-Sha came back, she lay next to her kits and curled around them.

Firearm followed after everyone and entered the base with a small smile.

* * *

**Okay... I know this was... blech, but I really wanted to get this out of the way. **

**So two females and a make kits! I have an idea for the male kit's name, so I really only need two female names!**

**If you have any ideas that would help wonderfully! Okay, so next chapter, I hope your ready for your mind to be blown! (Or at least I hope it blows your minds)**

**Anyway! See something I need to fix? Let me know, and I'll fix it as soon as I can! Stay tuned and review! Later everybody!**


	8. Chapter 8

Despite all that happened the past month, Firearm was a little sad…

Ami-Sampi was nowhere to be seen… and it was making Firearm worry terribly.

She spent most of her time watching over the kits, playing soccer with Drillboy, going to Yuuta's school and meeting with the children, and hanging out with her "adopted" brothers, Shadowmaru and Gunmax. Most of the time she was the one keeping them from fighting head to head.

Training was another thing that had to be done, Power Joe was her combat trainer, McCrain was her marksmanship trainer, and Dumpson helped her with her leg therapy, he helped her with all sorts of exercises to help the replaced ankle stabilizer. After she passed her therapy, he helped her with police training.

Deckard helped her with basics, after further testing, they found that Firearm had no files on being a Brave Police, no information what so ever on what she needed to know about the laws, or how to even do the simplest of things. With the lack of information on Firearm's background, there was know way to know how they could download the information to her without harm, thus why she had each mecha as a trainer.

She didn't mind at really… But the longer it toke to find Ami… It seemed she was slowly falling into… How could she describe it?

Someone touching her shoulder jolted her from her thoughts. "Firearm? We better get inside, it looks like it's gonna rain…" Drillboy said a little disappointment in his tone.

Rain? She looked up surprised, the sky was clear earlier…

"Alright… Um! I just have to check on the kittens!" She said standing up.

Drillboy nods and she raced off toward the den without even noticing a certain white and red mecha with a large black tarp in arm.

Firearm found that Sha-Sha was on one of her hunting trips and the kits were curled around one another sleeping. Right as she was about to leave, a drop of rain landed on her nose. She glanced at the sky, it was starting…

She couldn't wait for Sha-Sha to return…

* * *

Duke looked out the window noting that the rain picked up over the past hour.

Everyone was working on paper work, and was silent through the whole thing. Drillboy finally was the one to notice a certain femme not there with her work, "Dekkado? Did you see Firearm come in before the rain started?" He asked his leader.

Deckard looked up, now that he thought about it…

"No Drillboy. Where did you last see her?"

"She told me she was going to check on the kittens. I guess she hasn't gotten back yet…"

Duke suddenly stood up and walked out, the others not even noticing…

* * *

Firearm was covered in water, the kittens where still dry… But at a price… Firearm was curled tightly over them, and she was starting to lose feeling due to the cold air. She sighed and closed her eyes, 'Maybe the rain will give out in a few minutes… I hope it gives out…' She thinks.

Suddenly, it stopped…

'Wha?' She opened her eyes and looked out the den, it was still raining… but not on the den?

She stepped outside curious, 'A… A tarp?'

"Wrap up the kittens and get inside before you rust!" A demanding voice hissed.

She looked up at Duke, standing in the rain with a stern look on his face.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He barked.

She jolted back and wrapped up the kittens carefully, she gave each one a quick lick on the head and quickly left the den.

Both, Duke and Firearm, raced inside as the rain started to pick up only more.

Firearm changed back to her bi-pedal form and stood up dripping wet.

'It's so cold inside!' She pouted shaking her limps of extra water.

Suddenly something large and fluffy smacked her in the face. "Here…"

It was a white towel! 'How did they make this so large?' She thinks to herself.

Duke grabbed one for himself and started to walk away from her, noticing this Firearm called out, "Ah! Duke wait!"

He stopped and turned to look at her with a glare, it sent a chill down her back, "Um… Thank you… For helping the kits and for the towel…" She whispered.

He huffed and continued on his way… Without a word…

Firearm pulled the towel over her head and sighed. 'That went well…'

* * *

It was late at night and Firearm was finding it hard to rest.

She was in the Deckard room with a fuel container and a fluffy towel still over her head. She was deep in thought, her fingers lightly drumming on her brother's (Gunmax's) desk.

"Fire? What are you doing up so late?"

She turned to see said brother entering the room. "Can't sleep…" She replied.

"Something wrong kiddo?" The biker stands next to her.

"No…" She lied.

Gunmax smiled at her small attempt to lie, but he knew better.

"Alright… Tell me what's up, and don't lie." He pulls Shadowmaru's chair next to the one Firearm was sitting in.

She looked at her brother and sighed, "It's just Duke-"

"Is he still giving you a hard time?"

"No! No! Nothing like that!" She jumped.

With a sigh, she started to explain what happened just earlier that morning.

"I see… But what's on your mind?"

"Honestly Gunmax… It's just… I want to know why he helped me, yet he still acts so cold? I haven't done anything to him, but he still treats me as if I commented a crime!" She huffs.

Gunmax was surprised at her tone and volume of her voice.

Firearm must have been really frustrated with this…

"Duke is a mysterious mecha, just don't worry about him for now. You need to get some sleep." He stands up.

Firearm sighed and followed after him.

The towel slipped to her shoulders and she held her gas canister as they both walked to their rooms for the night. Gunmax was right… She shouldn't mull over this…

But… Why does it bother her so much?

* * *

The next 2 weeks were different, Duke was for whatever reason seen more after what happened with the kits. Firearm felt really awkward around him, and he only glared at her or mostly ignored her. When she attempted to talk to him, he growled and either gave her a harsh answer, or get up and leave her standing.

It made something in her throat hurt… She would feel something sink in her chest and tanks…

Should she worry about it? Ask McCrain for advice?

She could only sigh and seek comfort from Shadowmaru and Gunmax, or play soccer with Drillboy.

As the second week started to end, she finally started to feel that feeling in her throat grow and it burned, she finally decided to confront him… Wither he like it or not…

She was looking for him as she walked down the hallway, she had searched the whole day and hadn't seen him all day! 'Where is-'

She suddenly smacked into someone. She fell back and looked up. Duke was looking down at her, somewhat surprised about something.

"D-Duke! I-I-I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't see you!" She scrambled to her feet.

"Clearly…" His face fell into the usual scowl.

"Excuse me…" He started to walk passed her.

"Wait! I wanted to talk-"

"I don't want to hear it…" He huffed.

Firearm felt those words bear into her 'heart', she wasn't going to stand for this anymore…

"STOP!" She shouted, it echoed the hallways.

Duke froze out of curiosity, and a little bit of fear. His back still to her, she instantly started her little rant.

"All I've ever done is try to be nice to you, and you just treat me as I'm not worth your time! I'm trying hard to understand you! I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you upset! I'm sorry if I offended you! Just tell me what I did and I'll fix it I swear!"

She stopped to breath.

"You're sorry? YOU are SORRY?" He turned to her, fire burning in his eyes.

"Yes! I am! For what ever I did!" She shouted back.

"Why bother getting close to me? Huh? What do you have to gain from that?" He hissed.

"You've wormed your way into everybots' heart, and you should be happy with just that! Why have everyone wrapped around your finger?"

"But I don't-"

"Gunmax and Shadowmaru are around you 24/7, Drillboy plays with you everyday, Power Joe, Dumpson, and McCrain train you! Hell, Even Deckard and Yuuta are taking a shine to you! They like you, so why would it matter if you had my attention or not!" He roared.

Firearm looked at the mech in front of her, this cold mecha…

She finally realized why he was so cold… Pushing her away… He doesn't want her to care for him… Because no one else does…

"Duke… I never realized…"

"Shut up!" He shouted.

"I don't want your pity! Just stay the hell away from me!" He turned around and started walking off.

"Duke! Just wait-" She grabbed his shoulder.

Out of reaction, he grabbed her arm and pushed her away. Her back hit a wall, leaving a large dent. She had never felt more threatened before… She stared at him… And he, back at her in shock of what he had just done…

"I… I didn't mean that… I didn't mean to do that…" He tried to help her stand, but she slapped his hand away and slowly stood up.

"I see… I see now… That you want nothing to do with me… I'm sorry I wasted your time…" Firearm's eyes filled up with tears, not from the pain of hitting a wall, but from the fact that Duke made her hit the wall…

To her, that meant he really didn't want anything to do with her.

She stood up straight as much as she could and simply walked away…

Just like that…

Duke never felt so stunned, not in his whole function…

He cursed himself and kept cursing till the next day…

* * *

"You!" Gunmax shouted smashing his fist into the white mecha's face.

Duke hit the ground, his lip tore with a little bit making oil leak.

"You stay away from Firearm! If I ever see you around her again I will rip your head off!" Dumpson and Power Joe held the crazed green biker from finishing his brawl with the white and red knight.

"She's in enough pain! All she's ever done is try and be your friend! But you always push her away and make her feel like an outcast!"

"Gunmax! That is enough!" Deckard shouted at his friend.

The biker huffed and finally stopped his thrashing. Shadowmaru helped the fallen mecha stand.

Duke touched his torn lip and looked at the smeared oil on his fingers.

"Duke? What happened?" Deckard asked the white and red bot.

The mecha wiped the oil dripping from his lip and glared back at Gunmax who was still huffing and growling at him.

"I tried to apologize…" He said.

"Apparently you didn't try hard enough!" Gunmax shouted in anger.

Deckard could guess who they were talking about…

"Gunmax, where is Firearm?"

"Her room, she locked herself in and refuses to see anyone!" Gunmax directed the last of the sentence to Duke, who was looking at the ground with a blank face.  
"And how do you know Duke has anything to do with it?" Deckard asked.

"Because I hurt her…" Duke answered him before Gunmax could.

"I… It's my fault, I tried to apologize to her, but she didn't let me… I'm an idiot…" He admitted.

_**For one to admit he made a mistake takes a lot of courage, and to say he is and idiot makes them wise for admitting what they did was wrong…**_ Duke accepted this, and he planned to make it right…

He walked right out of the Deckerd Room, leaving everyone speechless.

Gunmax was released and about to go after him, but was stopped by Deckard.

"Let him go,"

"Deckard!"

"Enough… He's going to fix what he did wrong…"

The biker huffed in annoyance, everyone else looked at one another and worried about how this would end.

* * *

**Hello! I know it's been a while, but I'm running on fumes for this one. **

**I'm not saying I'm quitting, but I am running out of paper that I wrote for this one... So once I put one or two chapters up, I might put this one on hold till I finish some more chapters... **

**However, you will get results of how Duke and Firearm resolve their differences! Or if they keep fighting and never make up! **

**You wont know till the next chapter!**

**Anyway, I might have names for the kits now! Look forward for that and please review for this story!**

**P.S. I finished my Crossover of Transformers and the Twilight Zone, if you wanna read it go a head and tell me what you think! **

**Peace! **


	9. Chapter 9

An hour… that's how long he was standing at her door, knocking for her to open up and just talk…

'Why does this have to be so hard?' Duke muses.

"Firearm, please. I just want to talk about what happened yesterday…" He says.

No reply…

'Why are femme's so difficult!' He hisses in his head.

"I didn't mean to hurt you yesterday, I… Over reacted." He says out loud.

"I don't even know if you're listening right now… So I don't think there's really no point in me talking to a door right now…" He sighed feeling a little dumb.

"If you won't talk to me, then just listen… I probably owe you the explanation anyway… It sounds fair doesn't it?" He chuckled at the way he sounded, stupid…

"I was the Newbie, but I was suppose to be repl-, filling in, for a member… I guess the others didn't really approve of the idea…" He huffs.

"After the bot I… 'Filled in' for came back… I tired to be their friend, part of the team… But, it never really happened… I can never fit in with the others… They make me feel like an outcast, like I'm not part of the team… I won't even say anything about being part of the family…"

He paused, thinking back to all that had happened when he first came to be part of the Brave Police, then to when Deckard came back from the dead and regained his memory.

"Even now, they treat me like I don't exist…" He said feeling a little hurt at the thought.

"Seeing them take a shine to you the moment you walk into their lives… It was very hurtful… They welcomed you, open arms and all…" He hissed remembering how everyone was looking forward to see her the day she first made it to base.

"I think… Humans called it, jealousy… I was jealous…" He admitted.

"I guess, when one is jealous, they do stupid things… And when you confronted me yesterday… I snapped…" He said in a low whisper.

* * *

Duke was so engrossed with his thoughts and trying to communicate to the femme on the other side of the door, he never noticed, that said femme was standing behind him, with three sleeping kittens in her arms. She was standing there; listening as Duke spilled the thoughts that bothered him, why he was so angry, and why he was cold toward her.

Silently, she continued to listen to him.

* * *

"I'm an idiot, please just…" He sighs heavily. "Just let me talk to you…"

"Why didn't you just talk to them?" Her voice scared him.

"F-Firearm!" He jumped and spun around. She was standing still, her arms cradling the little kittens carefully. Despite how grown up they were, they still needed their mother.

"Duke, why didn't you just say something? The others would have understood, given you a chance, if you let them." She said looking him in the eyes.

She didn't look afraid, she didn't even look like she was trying to avoid him at all.

"I-I… I didn't want to feel weak… Not when they already made weak…"

"They didn't make you weak Duke," She stepped up to him. He was stunned at her brave approach.

"In fact, you were very strong! You kept going, even if you felt like they were pushing you down." She smiled.

"Why are you so…" He started.

"Hmm? So what?" Firearm looked at him confused.

"You where so… angry and sad yesterday… And now? You look…" He furrowed his brow confused.

"Oh… I knew I shouldn't have been so angry yesterday… But you… Scared me a little, I thought you would need sometime to yourself. It really looked like you didn't want anyone bothering you. But, I guess that was my fault! I mean, I was the one that confronted you about it, and you were already upset-"

"Firearm." Duke said stopping her.

She blinked looking up at him, her snow-white cheeks turned a little pink.

"Sorry, but all I'm saying is that you shouldn't push yourself so hard and knock yourself down when you do something wrong. Just take it, a step at a time." She smiled again.

Before Duke could reply, a soft mewing caught both their attentions.

"Oh, I was hoping they would sleep a little longer." She sighed gently petting the runt's head with her finger.

Duke mulled over her words as she tried to calm the waking kitten.

"Firearm, I still don't understand something…"

"Hmmm? What?" She continued to pet the kitten who pawed at her finger playfully, not wanting to fall back to his nap.

"You sounded really hurt yesterday… And… I tried to apologize… and you refused to listen…"

She understood where this was going.

"Honestly Duke, I was angry too… I shouldn't have been, but I was. I'm sorry." She bowed slightly.

To her surprise, she heard laughter. Duke's laughter.

"You are full of surprises." He chuckled after a while.

Firearm was a little confused about his reaction, but to see the smile on his face was well worth it.

"I guess we both are sorry?" She asked him.

"Very sorry? Yeah, that sounds about right." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"I think it would be best to start over, don't you think?" She teased.

"Oh, how so?"

She winked and spun around, this action confused Duke. She then turned to face him, "Hi, my name is Firearm. It's very nice to meet you!"

Oh! That's what she meant!

"Hello, I'm Officer Knight, but everyone calls me Duke." He smiled warmly back.

They were friends in what seemed to be an instant!

* * *

No one could believe what they saw! Firearm, the kittens and Duke sitting at a table, eating, together. No anger, no aggression, not even a glare at one to the other!

Firearm had set out the kittens moist food and Duke got them fuel for the day.

"I don't believe it! She… They look like they were never in a fight!" Power Joe exclaimed.

Gunmax had crushed the fuel canister in his hand when he saw Duke sit next to Firearm. Shadowmaru looked at this a different way, but to make sure Gunmax didn't do something stupid, he stood close to the biker and kept an eye on him.

Drill boy cooed over the kittens, earning a whack on the head by Dumpson and being dragged out by his brothers to leave the Firearm and Duke to get to know one another better without Drill boy doing something to get himself in trouble.

Deckard was the only one who actually looked no different, but in his mind, he looked at this like a blessing.

'They were made for one another. Duke finally has a friend… and Firearm?' He smiled as one of the kittens attacked Duke by pouncing on his fingers as he drummed them on the table every now and again. He winced every time one of them managed to get under his armor and claw at the hidden wires.

Firearm would giggle, her cheeks glowing light pink and Duke's lighter shade.

'Firearm will be fine… No more trouble with the team!' He smiled.

Gunmax and Shadowmaru watched as their boss walked out smiling lightly in thought. It was a little questionable, but they chose not to and walked behind him.

Firearm and Duke smiled at one another, each no longer afraid of being alone, or even the other snapping.

'This could be the start of a great friendship!' Firearm thought as she pulled the runt off her front and the sisters from Duke's forearm.

Duke winced, but kept calm as the kittens scratched and nearly tore at his wires as Firearm had to pull them off him.

'Maybe… Maybe this can work…' He thinks as Firearm held the kittens and purred at them.

* * *

**WOOT! WOOT!**

**Another chapter down for the count!**

**And now the bad news... This was a the last chapter before all my written papers ran out... so now, i have to write some more...**

**So this will kinda be on pause for a little while... **

**-bows repeatedly- I AM SOO SORRY FOR THIS!**

**Please don't worry, for the time being, I will try and update my other stories, so please wait on those while I write fo this one a little more. **

**Please review this and I will try and get a new chapter up and going!**

**I love you all! Peace out and possibly happy holidays! (If I don't update till then!)**

**~*~ Katie Gibbs ~*~**


End file.
